1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transformer, and more particularly to a combined transformer and a non-contact battery charging device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-rechargeable battery, which usually installed in a touch pen for supplying electric power, is designed to be used once and discarded. Thus, frequent replacement of a batter is required for such touch pens, thereby resulting inconvenience during use. Further, the frequent requirement of battery replacement causes extra costs and environmental problems.
A conventional battery charger for charging a touch pen usually utilizes a plug connector inserted into a jack connector provided in the touch pen establish electrical connection therebetween during charging. Each of the plug connector and the jack connector has a plurality of exposed electrical contacts that are easily oxidized. The plug connector may be deformed due to accidental collision, and deformation of the plug connector may cause poor electrical connection between the plug connector and the jack connector.